TrickOrTreat
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Halloween a holiday to dress up and get free candy. A holiday to represent the dead. So when Ichigo sees a living ghost what more should be said then "Trick-Or-Treat"? An IchigoXUlquiorra OneShot, Please RR so I can write more! Happy Halloween! :P


**Konbanwa~**

Just as I promised! A Bleach Halloween FF for Ichigo x Ulquiorra! Personally I think this one ended up being one of my best! I LOVE this pairing and don't think it gets enough credit. :( But then again there are some really good stories that are going up for them! I can't wait till I post more of my own! Next I plan on updating Nowhere To Run and upload a new FF called Forgotten Enemies! So please be looking for them!

**Pairing **- Ichigo Kurosaki X Ulquiorra Schiffer  
**Anime **- Bleach  
**Disclaimer **- I don't own Bleach and If I did I don't think I could handle it~

Now for the One-Shot~ Please enjoy!

* * *

**Trick-Or-Treat**

_**A Halloween Special!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The night shined bright. The light of the full moon illuminating all of Karakura town, as children laughed, trick-or-treating from house to house. All dressed in costumes, supposed to scare. With the thoughts of free candy in their heads.

Among there children were the two Kurosaki twins, Karin and Yuzu, and their two guardians for the night, Ichigo and Rukia. The two younger children grinned and giggled as they ran to the next house on the street, Rukia happily joining in on the fun.

Ichigo remained on the sidewalk, usual scowl not as dark as normal while he watched his sisters and friend have a good time. He looked over the other kids in costumes, chuckling at a few he saw and grinning at others. None of them scary enough to scare him after what he'd seen. The Winter War had scared him, seeing his friends fight and get injured pained him. There Halloween costumes were nowhere close to those fears.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such bad memories on such a happy occasion. Though when he felt a stare on his back his eyes narrowed and his scowl darkened, as he turned to glare at whoever had the nerve to look for to long. But when his eye caught sight of the person who was staring, the glare instantly dropped, replaced with shock and confusion.

Across the street, looking straight at Ichigo was a boy in his teens. He had chopped, black, shoulder length hair, with deep green eyes that had green tear lines under them. He was dressed in all white with his hands in his pockets. His skin was almost as white as his clothes, making him look ghostly pale. The only thing missing was the half Hollow mask and Zanpaku-to.

Without thinking Ichigo muttered out, "Ulquiorra," before he could stop himself. What shocked him even more was that as soon as the name left his mouth the boy toke a step towards him, then another, and another, until he was standing in front of Ichigo.

"You look to be doing well, Ichigo Kurosaki." The shorter said, a smirk on his lips as he looked up at the strawberry.

". . . It's really . . . how?" Ichigo muttered out finally after a few minutes of staring into those deep emrald orbs.

"Don't know."

"Yo! Ulquiorra we're going up the street! Hurry up!" The two souls turned to see another teen motioning Ulquiorra to follow as he turned around and started walking off, a young boy following.

"Who-" Before Ichigo could finish, he felt soft lips press against his own. His eyes widening once again as he felt Ulquiorra pull away.

Ulquiorra smiled a genuine smile, his eyes full of playful secrets as he leaned up and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Trick-Or-Treat~" He then tilted back onto the heels of his feet, letting his eyes tell all they could, as he gave one last smile and turned, running off to catch up with his friend.

Ichigo stood there watching the white clothes disappear up the street. Once the other was out of view Ichigo slowly brought a hand up to his lips and charsed were Ulquiorra's lips had been.

"Ichi-nii, you okay?" Yuzu asked from her brothers side, looking up at him worriedly as Rukia and Karin came back down from the houses with candy.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his sister, recalling what he was even out on the street for. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! Great actually."

"You sure?" Rukia asked, moving her vampire cap to the side so she could move and get a closer look at Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo then smirked as he found the right words to say. "Just saw a ghost."

Rukia's eyes widened, her hand instantly going for her Soul Candy. "Should we go after him before the Hollows get him?"

"Nah, I think he can take care of himself." Ichigo shrugged and started walking up the street to the next row of houses. "Who knows, maybe we'll see him again." The smirk on his face not wavering.

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other and shrugged, as long as they had time with their brother they were happy. Rukia, on the other hand, was still confused, Ichigo had looked to happy. But not planning on ruining such a fun occasion, she decided to put it to the side and ran with the Kurosaki twins to catch up with the Strawberry.

_**Fin~ . . . . . . . ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

I had a lot of fun writing this FF! Of course it's of my favorite pairing on Bleach but it's also for my favorite holiday! This is the first FF I've written in awhile! To say the least it made me want to start updating regularly! So look forward to finding my other stories soon!

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Happy Halloween! :D**_

_**Syonara -Lenny (Pen Name- HeWhoCrys)  
**_


End file.
